Some link assemblies used on track-type machines include a pair of parallel track chains, which include a plurality of links that are interconnected by laterally disposed pins. A bushing is disposed about each pin such that it may rotate relative to the pin and the links. Additionally, two seal inserts in the form of bearings are disposed about each pin such that they may rotate relative to the pin. The seal inserts are positioned outward of the track bushing to provide sealing faces for seals. These seals prevent contaminants from mixing with lubricant positioned between the bushing and the pin. Additionally, each seal insert connects to one link to prevent the seal insert, the pin, and the bushing from moving laterally relative to the link.
One way to connect a bearing to a link is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,849 (the '849 patent) issued to Lawson on Nov. 3, 1998. The '849 patent describes press-fitting a sleeve bearing into a bore of a link to provide a sealing face for a track seal, which is positioned on one side of the sleeve bearing.